shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rock
Rock ( ロック, Rokku) is a marine of Commodore status born in the North Blue. After being considered a gangster all his life, Rock had went on to become a marine after seeing what good he could do in the protection of the people, keeping some of his ideals that "strength equals justice" and that whoever had the strength to could rule the world. After going through the ranks of about eight years, he was finally awarded Commodore status due to his incredible strength and his loyalty to his comrades in arms. Personality Rock can be considered as strong and fearless towards fate and is someone who doesn't take life too seriously despite his belief's of justice and is usually someone who is considered having fun. He is open-minded on the views of other people and isn't one to not listen to the beliefs of others just because of what he has learned about other people making him someone who understands that there are many different kinds of people within this world and that not everyones "views" will parallel. As a result he is usually quite calm even when talking to someone he doesn't like and rarely gets angry. This comes from his years of being a marine and meeting so many people which also shaped his ideals. He is very honest with those around him and himself and is not one to lie as he can't do so very well anyway. After fighting, he tries to fix what he can around the area that's his fault even if he has to devote a great deal of time to it. Rock becomes highly flustered at women with "sexy bodies" (whether they wear clothing or not) in which he usually reacts in an incredibly embarassed way, as both his inexperience and fear of women make him unable to react well around women thus he tries not to deal with them although he is heterosexual. This is because he hasn't dealt with many women in his life and has only heard "things" about women from people who dealt with them and because of the shortage of women in the navy compared to men. This is also one of his known weaknesses as his embarassment can come even in times of combat. However, he is not above hurting or even killing women who greatly anger him. Despite his rank, Rock can be quite stupid in terms of understanding complex ideas and focuses on straight-forward views rather than trying to make things more complicated. He is quick to point out his inability to be exceptionally intelligent to people and isn't one to fake being something he isn't such as "political" or "clever" and usually just says what's on his mind. He also doesn't get angry at people calling him stupid though he does get annoyed when someone supposedly more intelligent than he is holds it over him. Despite this, he is an incredibly analytical combatant and is able to understand and decipher the techniques or attacks of others in order to fight back or counter against them should there be a way he can. He does have great street smarts though, and is capable of discerning liars and "gambits" due to his origin as a gangster at a young age allowing him to blend well with said culture of ruffians. In battle is where his personality takes a turn, his aggressive tendencies increase and his attitude becomes deftly serious, as he goes after whatever foe is against him with the greatest of his strength. His aim is to brutally destroy and annihilate his opponents and rarely will he hold back against said enemies which is how he got his epithet "Strong Arm" due to his tendencies to brandish opponents with full-force attacks. The reason why he does this is because he never learned how to hold back his strength and doesn't need to thanks to his ideals and goal to defeat every opponent that comes his way for the sake of gaining strength and self-preservation. This is also the reason why most lower ranking marines don't spar against him. He is also one to fight dirty in battle and has no qualms about attacking weakpoints or defeating enemies with makeshift weaponry. He got his "Stern Beast" title as a tribute to his serious and unyielding nature in the battlefield to the degree of "relentless" towards his enemies. Despite his ideals, he is very loyal to the marines even if he doesn't capture every pirate he sees on a whim, and is someone who has established this loyalty through years of fighting side by side with many marines. He gets angry at those who talk about going against the marines just because they feel as though they are inadequate to the task against the pirates, but is someone who doesn't lash out because of it, though will show a strong irritation and prehaps a threatening demeanor towards those who go too far, which puts him back to his "gangster-like" mindset. He also doesn't like it when comrades act on betraying the navy and is very likely to be excessively angry towards them to the point that if he sees someone who defected from the marines, he will attack them whether they know he is there or not. Rock is always looking for a good fight where he can fight at his limits, and is usually seen urging to fight even comrades he finds interesting. He doesn't care much for "weaklings" even if he won't hold back against them he won't fight them without reason to usually going after the strongest competition in combat. He fights for existence, and doesn't play around with any opponent he faces because that could lead to his death, making him someone who thinks highly of survival of the fittest, but only for those who are supposed to fight such as pirates and marines, and hates when civilians or commoners are in the way (ironically he tends to cause a lot of collateral damage by mistake). As with all major characters in One Piece, his distinct laugh is "Bakakakan...". Powers & Abilities Fighting Style: Strong Arm Style One of the physically strongest of the Commodores' in the Marines, Rock is a force to be reckoned with as he has faced down many challenges earning his way to his ranking. He is very vicious in combat and has no qualms with destroying his opponents as he doesn't hold back against any challenger, friend or foe and has little to no self-control over his impulses leading him to be very dangerous as an opponent. People rely on him for destruction, as that's his main ability in combat in which he uses no real martial arts but simple, extremely powerful physical attacks to destroy any oppositions in his way thus he can be considered a brawler and fights by instinct and free-formed action with years of experience. When angered he possesses an innate bloodlust that is an immediate threat to man that do not realize his presence or know of him. Physical Abilities Rock is extremely powerful in physical combat situations thanks to his physical strength. His moniker of "Strong Arm" Rock was made by way of his impressive destructive force where he is capable of easily destroying buildings with a off-handed blow, and picking up a large ship . In celebration's when in a party if he is excited he can even run someone into the ground with a comedic palm slap causing a sizeable crater, and created energetic winds for just by moving his arms quickly. He can also pierce through stone and reinforced steel just by running his fingertips into them (in a similar vein to Shigan, though he hasn't practiced it as a technique) and can twist and turn reinforced steel anyway he desires with raw physical strength. He can also throw solid objects with enough strength to act as high-powered sniper bullets from three miles and has enough jaw strength to bite cleanly through bone, stone and steel. He can also pick up large objects, creatures, and even giants with his physical strength, as well as beat them in physical contests of strength. He has incredible leg strength as well, capable of causing craters from his jutting strength throughout a single leg and leaping huge bounds with little effort and even using it to dash at opponents with extreme force. Next is his physical endurance and pain threshold which are massive as he can take many blows that should kill normal people. His body has many stitches, nicks, cuts and scars showcasing the fights and battles he went through as each of them. Things like bullets and small explosives point-blank barely phase him, and attacks that should dehibiltate most people only make him angry, in this most people agree that it's better to attack the vitals of his body thanks to his incredible constitution. His stamina is very high as well being able to fight for days on end without losing ground in battle. Even if opponents manage to attack said vitals, his tenacity makes him a true monster thanks to his pain threshold as he is capable of moving and fighting after even the most severe beatings. He's also very resilient to heat of great intensity, incredible cold, etc... His reactions are naturally high, however he is not a flashy fighter instead focusing on keeping track of his opponent and attacking with simplistic moves. Mostly because flashy moves place fighters in compromising positions and due to his brawling being one of simplisticity and power he does not wish to be flashy. He can keep up with all but the fastest opponents but usually tries to out power attacks instead in order to trade his own blow into the opponent as he usually finishes said battle in one hit. He relies on his physical endurance in battle and thus tries to toughen himself up as a way to fight against opponents and keep his motor skills sharp to capture uselessly flashy opponents. This is not to say he isn't fast, as a punch or attack from him can be thrown with enormous speed and agility, but he just likes to fight with the least amount of effort thanks to learning to "wait". Just so opponents can't easily run away from him, he is capable of moving and controlling a high-speed dash in order to capture them though it's not like Soru as he only becomes ablur and doesn't disappear from sight meaning it's pure speed. Last but not least, Rock has exceptional instincts and is capable of telling if he himself is in danger in or out of battle just by "gut feeling" which he usually always follows. This also allows him to sometimes be lucky in anticipating his opponents movements and or leading the charge of opportune times in battle. His sharp instincts have also been used in games of luck as well and are great enough to be considered a "power in itself" thanks to how strong they are. This also leads him to have an extremely acute killer instinct that radiates from him any time he gets angry. Haki Rock has been learning to understand the abilities of Haki three years before his becoming a Commodore and has learned two of the three (he doesn't have Haoshoku Haki). He has a basic grasp on the Kenbunshoku Haki, but doesn't have complete mastery as he has been developing his Busoshoku Haki to its fullest potential instead. He has gained the ability to turn his arm black by focusing said haki and has determined a multitude of ways to use it in his fighting style as well as making him much more threatening in both offensive and defensive capabilities. Miscellaneous Skills Rock has the ability to scream akin to a dinosaur releasing such sound waves that they literally shatter glass within a 200m radius and at closer proximity have the potential to bust an oppositions eardrums thanks to the incredible power, but he needs time to focus his energy into said scream for it to be lethal. He is also a great cook, usually fixing meals pertaining to meat though also makes concotions of various fruits and vegetables. He is also a capable fisherman being taught the basics of how to fish and cook fish, and shipwright being capable of refurbishing Polo (his mentor's) vessel after his death by his teachings of how ships worked and learning how to build them; though he doesn't have mastery of either skills. History Born to a couple who were peace maine pirates in the North Blue, Rock was only a young lad when his parents died during a shipwreck in harsh storms, in which he and a few other crew members made it to an island in which the young male was abandoned thanks to marines who took away said crew members leaving him to fend for himself. Rock has always looked different from people, his tendencies of being considered "strong" were led by his fathers facial features and body structure in which even as a kid he had a "powerful" core frame thus leading him to be considered a freak thanks to his strength as a young male due to his father and thanks to his work on the ship. Growing up he got into a lot of situations with people, to say it was bad was an understatement as he always caused panic due to his anger issues and tendencies of being a wild child. Thanks to this he would begin to get a following as a gangster as he grew into his teenage years and took up a life of criminal activities making a gang called, "Fist Riot". His group would grow due to the fear that spread, and thanks to his strength he'd succeed in beginning to take over the markets of the island and beat marines with his strength, by the time he was fourteen he'd already gotten into three hundred something fights around the island of which he stayed, and with every fight gained greater strength than before giving him a tyrantical iron fist due to the fear that spread over him. Rock wasn't drunk on his own strength, only wishing to understand what true power was however, this wasn't the case for his followers who used his name to commit more crimes than he'd actually account for leading for lethal action against his gang from stronger marines. The day of which he'd met said marines was the day when he'd figured out what was happening within his crew as he wa sonly a figure-head for the "shadow leader", punishing his right-hand man with a powerful punch. But after saying that he wished to understand what true strength was, still wishing to fight against the marine. A big battle would happen, with Rock getting himself beaten thanks to his unawareness of what "true battles" were like due to him always having such incredible strength. However the tenacity that he'd shown and the strength he'd commanded had impressed the marine who'd asked him that he should join the marines. Rock wouldn't consider it, as he didn't care much for the world, as the world had done nothing for him. The marine would ask him to disband his gang, in which he did as he didn't care for the crimes they had done, thus choosing to live on his own once more. A month after the meeting with the marine, Rock decided to try his hand at an honest living by working except due to his ex-gangster activities people were either afraid or didn't care much for him and turned him away. However, an old man named "Polo" who worked on boats and fishing had taken notice of him deciding to make him an apprentice of his due to his trying to become something better than he was. After asking why he'd taken him in, he'd replied "everyone deserves a chance in life, this is your second one don't fuck it up.". Although confused, Rock would listen to him though his skills as his apprentice lacked greatly thanks to an inability to do "delicate" work, he was actually trying to do something with himself despite the insults from the people. Months would pass since this and Rock would become less selfish and angry actually trying to actively help people using his strength, people were still angry at him and he was taunted by the old remnants of his gang by both the people and the fromer members. However, Rock was trying his best, and so he went on to not be angry at all the insults. But something would happen within this period of time. A ship of pirates would come to ransack the village and in the process kill Polo while he was making his rounds. The pirates would land gloating about them killing a mass of fishermen and after hearing about such a thing, Rock went berserk. The pirates gained his full fury and anger from his attacks, he killed them with his fists not even understanding his own anger and questioning his own motives. In the wake of it all, Rock had not only destroyed the pirate crew but also the ship itself and in this time he was considered to be a threat to the community thanks to his bloodlust and destructive tendencies, even though he saved the people around him, leading to ex-communication. He went on to travel in his life not in anger but in trying to understand who he is. Thus he traversed a multitude of places on the old fisherman's vessel that he'd reconstructed going on to get a multitude of odd jobs in order to get by until an incident on one island in which more pirates raided it. Although at first he didn't join as it wasn't his problem, he saw that they were going to kill a group of kids just because they could and joined the battle after his anger piqued. He soundly beat the pirates with his incredible power and his enraged mind becoming a berserker thanks to the limits of what he could take from them. Although there was much collateral damage after he'd calmed down, the people thanked him for what he'd done even though he didn't care much for said praise and after the marines came in order to seemingly neutralize the situation after getting a distress call, they were surprised by Rock's power. The same marine who'd fought him two years ago had come once more to talk to him. Due to his ideals on what he considered "power" was, he'd told Rock about the beliefs he had that through strength he needed to learn to "protect" earnestly, only then would he understand what true strength was. During this time Rock was thanked by the same group of kids that he'd saved, and thus decided to give being a marine a shot after contemplating it. He was sixteen years old. After passing the entrance exams with flying colors from his work of months of being a fisherman and the physical aptitude tests, he was given Seaman Recruit thanks to that strength as he'd understood that he'd needed to learn the ways of the marines before trying to become a higher ranking which showed a lot of patience. Time had apssed since this time, and he'd gotten into only a few battles thanks to his low rankings, thus he tried to find something to do while on board his platoons vessel. As more time passed, he was moved up to the rank of "Seaman First Class" and then "Petty Officer" which he'd become more active in duties. During this time he met a particularly powerful pirate who was also a swordsman who had given him the carved scar in his forehead as he'd lost the fight against him. It was also during this time when he'd understood what a true "fight" was thanks to the strength of said opponent, and after being saved by his teeth, he'd say he wished to be trained in order to surpass said man. Although the scar could have been healed by medical practices he decided to keep it in order to remember that he wished to become stronger so that he could understand the "strength to protect". At the nearest Marines HQ, he'd met a very powerful marine who'd heard from his platoon captain about the endeavors he'd went through saying that he'd teach him how to fight properly. After squaring off against him, Rock understood two things that he was "too fast" and that Rock was bested by his peculiar skills. The man would teach Rock to make less wild swings and movements in battle and strengthen his core more in order to build on his best skills as a brawler making sure not to teach him a set fighting style. A year had passed in this training and the improvements were large as he'd been through more fights and trained with said marine. Three years had passed since then, and through all the victories, defeats and hardships he'd been given the name of "Strong-Arm" thanks to his profound fighting style that embodied said ideal. He gradually rose through the ranks and at his third year once more faced off against the man who'd given him the scar n his forehead and after a dangerous clash between them he'd finally succeeded in beating him giving him the rank of "Captain" due to his defeat of the high profile and strong pirate. His attitude and his personality had changed consierably as he walked the path of his "own justice". He would be a "Captain" for four years and after four years of hard work, training and dedication to himself he would finally become a Commodore. Trivia Rock's main theme is "Beyond Anger/Face2Face" by Delta. Category:Marine Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Human Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:North Blue Characters